Can We Go See The Stars?
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 1: Stargazing. Please read! Hope it doesn't suck too much. (Art by Getsukii)


**LoLu week is finally here. AHAHA! But I've been so stuck on doing crap that I can't concentrate on doing art... So for now I'll be doing one-shots heheh. Hope you like this :D**

* * *

**||At Lucy's place||**

Lucy was tired, exhausted, and unfortunately bored. After her last mission with Natsu and the others she was just glad to be home. They had to defeat some ancient monster that had attacked a town and she couldn't understand why she was brought along. They barely made it out of there.

Gray had to be continuously saving Natsu since he was always going out of his way to confront the beast and nearly got himself killed. Happy kept hiding behind Lucy since he heard a legend that the monster ate 'cats'. Erza was the only one who did any work, and had slain the monster.

Lucy felt useless during the whole thing. She did absolutely nothing but summon up Horologium to protect her and Happy. She had summoned all of her gold keys to stop a bolder from crushing her many times. Well... not all her keys. She didn't want to summon up _him _for reasons.

They got their jewels and had returned to Magnolia. So now she was on her bed, laying there, thinking about what she was going to do the next day. She certainly wasn't going on any missions after that one. She needed a break.

Plue was sitting on her stomach, shaking like always. "Hey Plue," she asked him after a short silence. "What do you do in the Spirit World?". The 'dog' looked at her with a silly smile and only said, "Puu-puun!". Lucy giggled, remembering that her spirit couldn't talk. She liked his company, but got lonely sometimes.

She hadn't gone to the guild even though she had recovered after two days. She had spent the whole day cleaning which explained why she was tired. No one had come by. They must have guessed she needed time to rest but... still...

"Ugh," she groaned and sat up. She looked out her window to see that it was already sunset. She pouted. _What is there to do?_ she thought, desperate for an answer.

Suddenly Plue began shaking violently in her arms and she looked down at him. "Puu-puuun!" he exclaimed. "W-What is it, Plue?" she asked, worried. Then he disappeared.

To be replaced by another one of her spirits, who appeared next to her bed in a bright flash. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smiled at her. "Hello, Lucy~" he said. She instantly fell out of her bed, startled. "L-Loke?!" she cried, completely confused. Luckily he caught her before she met the hard floor.

"Be careful, Love," he said as he brought her to her feet. "I don't want you falling for me that way,". Lucy shoved him as he laughed. "Oh shut up," she muttered. "Anyway," he said as he straightened his jacket. "I'd like to take you out,".

Lucy stood there, baffled at his sudden request. "What?" she asked him, not sure on what he had just said. "I'd like to take you on a date," he repeated. "O-Oh," she said. There was an awkward pause for Lucy. She didn't know why he wanted to do this all of a sudden and she didn't know what to do.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I heard that you were bored," he replied.

"How is that possible,"

"I guess we're so close that I can feel your emotions,"

"That's not possible,"

"It is through love," he purred. "So will you go with me?"

Lucy was still bored, so she thought why not? She changed into more appropriate clothes and they were both walking through the streets of Magnolia. Lucy couldn't help but feel a little weird because they got quite a few stares from girls who were jealous.

They didn't do much, but she was satisfied.

"Loke?" she asked him as they were walking out of the shop they were in. "Yes, Love?" he replied as he held her hand in his. "Can we go see the stars somewhere? I kind of want to be away from all this... noise for a while," she said quietly. He looked down at her, and smiled. "Sure, anything you want Lucy,".

He then took her outside of town to a hill where you could watch over Magnolia. It was so beautiful from a distance. There were no clouds in the sky, so they were able to see the stars in their full glory. Lucy like stargazing. She used to look at them when she was younger whenever she felt down. Something about those twinkling lights made her feel happy.

Now that she was there with Loke, she felt giddy. Yet nervous. She never actually went on dates, but she was glad that she was there, sitting under the stars with her friend. "You don't have to be so anxious Lucy, everything's alright," he reassured her, and she sighed with relief.

"Loke, why else did you want to take me out?" she asked after a short silence. "Wouldn't that be obvious?" he whispered in her ear. "I wanted to spend time with you, Love,". That made Lucy blush. She had always thought that he would only tease her about 'their love' and what-not to make her feel flustered but the way he said this; she knew he was serious. And she liked that. "Heh, I guess this is nice," she admitted. He smiled.

He was glad that she was okay with it.

"Lucy, you know I love you,"

"You tell me that every time I summon you,"

"But I mean it, I really do,"

"Well... I guess I do too," and Loke hugged her tightly once she said that and she shoved him off, embarrassed.

There was a flash in the sky and Lucy got all jumpy. "A shooting star!" she pointed, but then remembered how much Loke didn't like them. "Yeah," he said with a grin, and she looked over at him, surprised. Sure he didn't like them a lot, but it made him smile whenever she got excited over little things.

They spent the rest of the night pointing out constellations and just staring up at the stars. Lucy loved stargazing, but she loved it even more when she was with Loke.

* * *

**Well... there ya go! I wish I could have done better but ehh. It's only a one-shot. I'm so happy about this LoLu week thing. But I'm so unprepared I am like the worst person ever ;o;**

**So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this and yah lol**

**LOLU 4EVERRR! :D **

**(Man this thing sucks)**


End file.
